DC Universe (streaming service)
DC Universe is an American video-on-demand service operated by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Digital Networks. It was announced in April 2017, with the title and service formally announced in May 2018. The service includes original television programming, access to select animated series and films from DC's back catalogue, a rotating selection of comics from DC Comics, forum discussion space, and a merchandise store. DC Universe launched in a beta state in late August 2018, with its full release on September 15, 2018. History and development In April 2017, DC Universe was announced as an untitled service with original television programming, with its title announced a year later in May 2018. The next month, the features of the service beyond original programming were revealed, including access to older DC live-action and animated films and animated series for a select period of time, a rotating selection of comics, forum discussion space, a merchandise store, and DC encyclopedia. Sam Ades, the general manager and senior vice-president at Warner Bros. Digital Network, will manage the service. The service's first slate of programming, Titans and Young Justice: Outsiders, was revealed in April 2017. That November, a Harley Quinn half-hour animated series was announced for the service. In January 2018, a Superman prequel series titled Metropolis was announced, focusing on Lois Lane and Lex Luthor. In May 2018, the live-action series Swamp Thing and Doom Patrol were announced, and Metropolis was being redeveloped. In July, a live-action Stargirl series was announced, which would also feature additional members of the Justice Society of America. A month later, the daily news program DC Daily was announced. Availability DC Universe launched in the U.S. on September 15, 2018, and is available on iOS, Android, Roku, Apple TV, Android TV, Amazon Fire TV, and Xbox One in addition to web and mobile web access. Each subscription to DC Universe can be used on two devices at a time. Pre-orders for the streaming service became available starting on July 19, 2018, while an early beta-version was made available to select users in August 2018. DC Universe is currently available only in the United States. At Fan Expo Canada 2018, DC editor Dan DiDio claimed the service was being beta tested in Canada with plans to launch at an unspecified date. Meanwhile, several original shows from the service were acquired by Corus Entertainment (for broadcast on its Teletoon, Adult Swim, and Showcase cable networks), while Doom Patrol was acquired by Bell Media for its CTV Sci-Fi Channel. https://www.bellmedia.ca/the-lede/tv/space/doom-patrol/ Titans is currently being distributed internationally on Netflix. Content Original programming } episodes | Season 2 ongoing |- | Doom Patrol | Comedy-drama/Superhero | February 15, 2019 | 1 season | 15 episodes | Season 2 due to premiere in 2020 |- | Swamp Thing | Horror/Superhero | May 31, 2019 | 1 season | 10 episodes | Ended |- ! colspan=6| Animation |- | Young Justice: Outsiders | Superhero | January 4, 2019 | 1 season | 26 episodes | Renewed |} Upcoming original programming Films and television series At launch, the service included the four [[Superman in film#Christopher Reeve series (1978–1987)|Christopher Reeve Superman films]], Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, animated television series Batman: The Animated Series, Static Shock, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Batman Beyond, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Justice League, live-action television series Lois & Clark and Wonder Woman, the latter remastered in high-definition, and animated films including Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Green Lantern: First Flight, and Wonder Woman, among others. Content is updated on a monthly basis. In March 2019, the service added the 1970s live-action series Shazam!. References }} External links * Category:Companies Category:2018 establishments in California Category:American companies established in 2018 Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:DC Comics Category:Media companies established in 2018 Category:Internet properties established in 2018 Category:Subscription video on demand services Category:Companies established in 2018